Hang Tight Babe
by goingthroughhellkeepgoing
Summary: Aaron might have caught the flu or some sort of virus,they're not sure. Jacksons there for him. Reviews much appreiciated. RE-UPLOADED CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

"Hang tight babe, I'll go get you some water." Jackson said quietly to Aaron, as he stroked the side of his face. Jackson stood up from the edge of the bed and tugged the duvet further up Aaron's shivering shoulders, before disappearing downstairs to fetch Aaron a drink. Aaron was sick. It occurred to him early hours of that morning Aaron wasn't well.

"How is he?" Paddy asked Jackson as he entered the kitchen just as he was switching the kettle on.

"Alright, I suppose." Jackson told him, as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Just hate seeing him how he is."

"He's just got a virus type thing." Paddy told him, musing over Aaron's symptoms. "It will be gone within a few days."

"Hope so." Jackson said before quickly climbing the stairs back up to Aaron. Who was still curled up in the exact position Jackson had left him, on his side, the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt pulled down over his balled fists that he'd rammed underneath the pillow he was currently laying his head on.

Usually Aaron only slept in his boxers, during the night his temperature had risen and he began to feel cold, even snuggling up to Jackson who usually made him boiling didn't help him warm up. Jackson had suggested that he put on a few more extra layers, his red hooded sweatshirt and his black sweatpants, to stop the non-stop shivering that would soon make his teeth chatter.

"Aaron, I've got you a drink." Jackson told him, placing the cool bottle of water on the night stand by Aaron's side and sitting himself on the edge of the bed again, by Aaron's hip. Jackson placed a hand on Aaron's forehead, he swore it felt hotter than earlier.

Aaron wearily opened his eyes, shutting them again slowly, before grudgingly opening them again, focusing on Jackson. Who had now picked up the water bottle to unscrew the lid. "Do you wanna sit up? You should really drink something." Jackson began to tell him quietly.

Aaron just rolled his eyes, moaned and rolled over so his back was to Jackson. No. He did not want to sit up. He did not want to have a drink and he did not want Jackson fussing over him!

"Aaron!" Jackson said sternly.

"Go to work." Aaron mumbled.

"You're gonna feel worse if you don't do as you're told." Jackson told him, ignoring Aaron's order to go to work. He was an hour late for work, but he was sure he could sweet talk the boss into understanding why he was late, after all he couldn't bring him self to abandon Aaron when he was ill. "All right, I won't bother. Fend for yourself." Jackson said as he got up again and pushed his feet into his work boots, admitting defeat.

"I'm not seven." Aaron spat sarcastically. "I'm sure I can care for myself, had plenty of experience."

"I'm sure you can." Jackson sighed as he picked up his jacket and leaned down to Aaron to kiss him 'goodbye'.

"Don't, you might catch what I've got!" Aaron fumed as he tried to dodge away from Jackson, in fear Jackson would be as ill as him.

"Tough immune system mate, nothing like what you've got." Jackson laughed, continuing to try and kiss Aaron. "I promise not to catch it."

"Your fault if you do." Aaron said as Jackson kissed him lightly on the forehead, before leaving for work.

"Since when have I ever broken a promise?"


	2. Chapter 2

For the best part of the day Aaron tried to stay in bed if he could, he didn't get up to get dressed or washed just laid still and tried to sleep. A throbbing ache in his skull made sure that sleep was harder to get than usual. He was grateful to find that Jackson had turned the heating up before he went to work, the violent shivers were no longer present. Although he had a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, threatening to make his last meal make reappearance.

"Aaron!" Paddy called up the stairs as he climbed them, ignorant to Aaron's delicate head waking him from his slumber. Aaron didn't answer, he ignored him hoping he would think he was asleep, like he was before he began calling for him, and leave him alone.

"Aaron." Paddy said quietly pushing the bedroom door ajar and poking his head through.

"What?" Aaron snapped grumpily, underneath the covers of the bed.

"I'm just making some lunch I really think you should have some." Paddy said concerned.

"Not hungry."

"Aaron, you can't keep taking pain killers on an empty stomach." Paddy told him walking into the room.

"I said. I'm. Not. Hungry." Aaron said slowly his barely-there-temper slipping away.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm making you some toast and you **will** eat it." Paddy said firmly heading towards back downstairs to the kitchen to make them so lunch.

Aaron didn't want to eat. He was fine just lying in bed keeping very still as to not bother his headache or stomach. Usually if he was ill when he was living with his dad he would just lie in bed and sleep until the illness went away. He didn't want all this constant fuss. Paddy returned ten minutes later with a couple of slices of toast placed on a plate and a glass of water.

"Here you are." Paddy said placing the glass on the bedside table, keeping hold of the plate waiting for Aaron to sit up and take it. He was going to wait until Aaron took a few bites before he went downstairs, make sure he actually ate something. Slowly Aaron did sit up, leaning his back against the headboard and took the plate from Paddy.

"Thanks." Aaron said before he grudgingly took a small bite from the toast. He hadn't realised how hungry he had been until he began to eat. Greedily he finished the whole plate of toast, forgetting about the threat of being sick.

"See, I knew you were hungry." Paddy said, taking the plate back and handing him the water. "I've never once known you not to eat. It's amazing how much you can actually eat." Paddy laughed.

Aaron just took the glass of water and downed it all, grateful for the refreshing feeling. "I think I might get up now, feeling a little bit better." Aaron told Paddy, starting to pull back the covers.

"Alright, I'll just be in the surgery. Mrs Sanderton thinks her cat is under the weather, need to go reassure her Hugo is perfectly fine." Paddy told Aaron gathering up the plate and glass.

Aaron was glad he'd had something to eat he wished he'd had something a lot earlier if it meant he would feel a little better. Once he stood up he felt dizzy, his head throbbed uncontrollably and the room spun around him. He reached out to the wall to place a hand on the blue surface so he could regain some balance, but to no avail. He collapsed to the carpet, out cold before he had even reached the floor.

He mustn't have been unconscious long, at least he didn't think so. Nobody had come upstairs to check on him, he knew this because if they had they would have tried to rouse him back to consciousness. Slowly and wearily he sat up for a few minutes, before standing up when he was sure he wasn't going to pass out again. At first he wasn't sure what he was doing, he couldn't remember what he intended to do. He wondered downstairs, noticing it was 2 a clock when he glanced up at the kitchen clock on the wall. He jumped when the front door went. It was Hazel.

"Afternoon. How're you feeling?" Hazel asked politely. She placed her shopping bags on the kitchen table, walking over to the kettle before flicking it on.

Aaron didn't answer her at first, he just watched her as she stared back at him, in between taking items out from the bags. ". . . Wha- Yeah. . . I'm -fine thanks." Aaron mumbled, pulling his sleeves further down over his hands.

"Jackson been home?" Hazel asked.

". . . . . . . I –I don't know." Aaron answered.

"I hope he's back in time this evening, for Hazel's homemade cooking." Hazel smiled.

Aaron didn't say anything back to her, he just wondered into the lounge, ending the conversation. He didn't know what the matter was, he didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. It was like his head was full cotton wool, clouding his brain and fogging his memory. He sat on the sofa and stared at the collection of Jackson's DVDs stacked on the coffee table, they intrigued him capturing his attention.

"Alright Aaron!" Paddy exclaimed, as he bonded into the lounge from the surgery door later on. Again, Aaron took a while respond, the DVDs still captured his attention. Normally Paddy's entrance would have made him jump. He just glanced up at Paddy. "Just thought I'd let you know, I'm going over to Butler's farm, there's an emergency. Is Hazel back?" He informed.

"Yes I am Paddy!" Hazel called out from the kitchen amongst the sound of pots and pans.

"Oh good." Paddy called back to her. "I'll be back in time for you're cooking!"

"Good, I'll see you later. And don't worry, Aaron's under my watchful eye." Hazel responded, before Paddy disappeared back through the way he came.

Aaron must have fallen asleep, though he couldn't remember. He woke up to find Jackson crouched down in front of him, as he laid on the sofa. His big brown eyes watching him, pearly white teeth cheekily showing as he smiled upon Aaron's awakening. Jackson had his forearms resting the bit of sofa by Aaron's neck, his chin resting on them as he watched him.

"Hey babe." He whispered.

"W-What time is it?" Aaron yawned, stretching.

"eight." Jackson answered gesturing for Aaron to shift up so he could sit beside him.

"No. I haven't been asleep long. . . " Aaron argued, budging up and curling against Jackson once he sat.

"Yes you have." Jackson laughed. "My mum was singing the kitchen to the radio when I came home. I'm surprised that didn't wake you. Us two have already Dinner, we couldn't wake you."

"Oh, have you?" Aaron said, surprised he hadn't been woken up.

"Yeah, yours is in the fridge." Jackson told him placing an arm around his shoulder and rubbing his hand up and down Aaron's upper arm. "You're shivering!"

"Yeah, it's freezing!" Aaron told him, snuggling further against Jackson.

"Aaron, you're boiling. You really are ill." Jackson stated, pulling Aaron closer to him.

"Shut up. I'm fine." Aaron protested, punching Jackson playfully on the upper chest.

"Ooh. You two!" Hazel squealed rushing into the room holding to items. "Now, I brought these as a little gift. I couldn't **not** buy them." She handed them both a shirt each. Aaron was handed a steal grey shirt, he had to admit Hazel had style. Jackson, however, was given a dark red chequered shirt.

"Ah mum! Thanks, they're lovely." Jackson beamed. "You shouldn't have."

"Thanks." Aaron said to her, also.

"It's alright, thought they might come in handy." Hazel said, before she left the room.

"Hey, we could go in to town Friday and make use of these. If you're up for it that is." Jackson told Aaron.

"Yeah, of course I will be." Aaron told him firmly, determined he would be well enough in a few days.

Later on in the night Aaron was sat on the bathroom floor near the toilet, leaning his back against the bath tub. Jackson sat beside him, rubbing his back when ever he was being sick.

"Just make it stop." Aaron murmured his eyes closed.

"Make what stop?" Jackson asked, squeezing Aaron's thigh with his hand.

"Argh. . . this!" Aaron snapped, he was ill and grumpy.

"I would if I could babe." Jackson laughed. "Come on I think it's safe to say you've stopped throwing up -."

Aaron just shook his head, he didn't think so. "Aaron, you stopped ten minutes ago. The bathroom floor is cold, you can't stay here all nigh-."

Jackson was cut off, as Aaron lunged himself towards the toilet and started to heave, he winced at the sound. "I guess not then." Jackson said to himself, as tugged a piece of tissue off the role and handed it to Aaron.

"Thanks." Aaron sighed taking the tissue, as he flushed the toilet.

"Finished?" Jackson asked standing up.

"Yeah."

They both went across the hall to their bedroom, careful not to wake Hazel or Paddy who had gone to sleep at a reasonable time earlier. Jackson crossed the room over to the T.V and switched it off, so they could get some sleep. Aaron climbed into bed, Jackson joining him once he'd changed into his night clothes which was only a pair of jersey trousers.

"N'night." Jackson breathed after he switched the bedside lamp off. He rolled onto his left side, facing Aaron, snaking a hand around Aaron's waist he pulled him closer.

"Ahh!" Aaron cried out.

"What? What is it?" Jackson asked worried.

"Nothing." Aaron snapped in the dark. Jackson rolled over on to his back, switched the light back on and faced Aaron again.

"I hurt you." Jackson said.

"It's alright, just a little bruise I think." Aaron said hoping Jackson would stop fussing and go to sleep.

"Let me see."

"It's a bruise. What is there to see?" Aaron sighed, Jackson ignored the comment and pulled back the duvet. "Fine!" Aaron pulled up his hooded sweatshirt so Jackson could see the bruise. "Happy now!"

Jackson was shocked. Dark purple blotches marked Aaron's skin, mixed with black and blue, to the left of his belly button. "Aaron. . . How did you get this? And when?"

"I fell over this afternoon." Aaron told him, remembering waking up on the floor of their bedroom.

"How?"

"I think I might have . . . passed out?" Aaron said quietly.

"Passed out!" Jackson almost shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing. I'm fine now." Aaron brushed off, pulling his top down and bringing the duvet back over them.

"Aaron this is serious." Jackson told him, shocked that Aaron thought it was normal. "You passed out and now you have huge bruise on your stomach!"

"Shh!" Aaron hissed, glaring at Jackson. "You'll wake Paddy up!"

"He needs to be woken up." Jackson told him. "We need to tell him."

Before Aaron had the chance to even protest at the suggestion, Jackson was out of bed and across the hall, tapping on Paddy's door. He let himself in when he herd Paddy answer "Come in."

"Paddy, sorry to bother you at this time, but its Aaron." Jackson explained, as Paddy found his glasses.

"What's the matter?"

"I think he might be seriously ill. Should we call ambulance?" Jackson asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Paddy inquired, curious as to why Jackson thought Aaron needed an ambulance this time of the night- morning, whatever.

"He passed out earlier, he's got a huge ugly bruise, he's been sick too many times. . . " Jackson informed.

"Okay, okay. Go back to Aaron and I'll call NHS direct. See what they think first?" Paddy said climbing out of bed dressed in his pyjamas. "Let's not panic everyone and keep calm."

"Okay."

Paddy entered the room, shortly after Jackson had returned, he was on the phone murmuring yes or no to questions he was being asked. Jackson was sitting on the bed again next to Aaron, now wearing a t-shirt. Aaron was on his back, eyes closed but not asleep.

"Tumbler test?" Paddy asked down the phone. ". . . . . . Ooh right I see. Wait a moment please." Paddy said down the phone before turning to Jackson. "Do you have a glass anywhere?"

"Urm yeah. . . here." Jackson handed him a glass, confusion spread across his face.

"Aaron, do you have a rash anywhere?" Paddy asked him.

"No!"

"Aaron this is quite serious." Paddy said sternly. "Now, do you have a rash?"

". . . I don't know." Aaron sighed he didn't generally look for rashes on his body.

"Well have a look." Paddy said, waiting for Aaron to do so. Aaron hitched up his top once more, looking over his stomach, his chest and arms while Jackson checked his back and neck.

"Nope, nothing on your neck or back- hang on. What's that?" Jackson said noticing Aaron had missed the rash on his side. "Aaron, you've got a rash." Jackson couldn't believe Aaron had missed it.

"Here, press this on it." Paddy handed him back the glass, while he spoke to the operator on the other end of the phone again. "Yeah, it's not vanishing. . . . . Okay. . . . yeah sure. . . we will do. . . thank you, bye."

Aaron found himself in the back of Paddy's car in a matter of minutes with Jackson by his side. He still didn't understand how serious the whole situation was, insisting he was fine and they were all old women. Jackson had packed a bag, it was now sitting in between them in the back, he'd also thrown clothes at Aaron telling him to change into them, and he had done but slowly. Hazel sat in the front with Paddy on the phone to Chas, letting her know what was happening. Paddy had woken her up as soon as he had explained all to the boys. Aaron was surprised how fast she'd kicked into action, getting dressed, making sure Jackson packed relevant things for Aaron, getting Aaron a drink made sure he took painkillers and now sat in the car informing Chas.

"Yes Chas, he's fine at the moment. We're looking after him . . . ". Hazel said stealing an anxious glance in the back at Aaron, his forehead was resting on the ice cold window soothing his headache. "Don't worry . . . see you there, bye."

"Sorry. . ." Aaron sighed. He didn't want to be such a big burden to everyone. They were all driving out in the middle of the night to the hospital for him, he just had the flu didn't he?

"Hey, hey, there is _no_ reason for you to be sorry." Jackson said closing his hand round his.

Just like earlier Aaron seemed to have zoned out before came to again, responding. ". . . huh?- what? Yeah. You shouldn't be doing this, it's nothing." Aaron said quietly, Jackson strained to hear over the engine.

"Aaron!" Was all Jackson said, leaving it at that.

Once at the hospital the doctors and nurses whisked Aaron away. Jackson, Hazel, Paddy and Chas were all ushered into a family waiting room. Chas sat on the edge of her seat nursing a cup of tea, Hazel sat next Jackson both not talking while Paddy paced the floor space.

"When do you think the doctor will be back, to let us know what's wrong?" Paddy asked anyone.

"Who knows, you know how they like to make you wait." Hazel said.

"Oh, here they are." Paddy said noticing a middle-aged male doctor walk past the window to the room, opening the door.

"Good morning." The doctor greeted giving them all a small smile. "I'm Doctor Robertson, I've been treating Aaron Livesy. Which of you are close relatives?"

"I'm his mum." Chas soon said.

"I'm his boyfriend." Jackson said not caring about what reaction he would get, unlike Aaron he thought.

"And you two?" Doctor Robertson asked Hazel and Paddy who had said nothing.

"I'm his mother." Hazel smiled gesturing to Jackson, before Paddy began to ramble. "I'm his, urm. . . It's complicated. I used to date his mother, he stayed with me when we finished. I'm sorta like his-."

"He's practically his dad." Chas interrupted him. A smile burst onto Paddy's face.

"Right well, we've performed a lumbar puncture on Aaron the test results prove that Aaron does indeed have meningitis. We've got him on antibiotics at the moment to fight against it." Doctor Robertson informed them all.

"He's going to be okay? Right?" Chas pushed.

"Right now we're just set on getting him well." Doctor Robertson dodged. "Unfortunately though, his condition has declined slightly. We'll be keeping a close eye on him."

"Can we see him?" Jackson asked eager to hold, see Aaron again.

"Yes you can. He'll be asleep at the moment." Doctor Robertson said. "He's going to need his rest." At that he left them.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was fast asleep curled up on his side when they entered the room. He was lying in the hospital bed, wearing grey pyjamas that Hazel had conjured up form nowhere and insisted Jackson packed them for him, I.V lines where attached to his right hand feeding him antibiotics and pumping fluids into him. Jackson sat down beside Aaron and took his hand, careful not to disturb the lines that were hopefully helping Aaron get better. He was a fighter, he'd get through this no problem, Jackson thought. While he was at school, he'd known someone who had gotten meningitis. It was a lethal disease that had killed the boy, after going through horrendous medical treatment.

"Right, we don't _all_ need to be in here." Hazel said, hitching her handbag further onto her shoulder. "Paddy and I will go get some refreshments."

Jackson looked up at them both and gave them a small smile as they left, leaving him and Chas with Aaron. They both looked exhausted. The worry of Aaron's health had greater consequences on Chas. She hadn't bothered to apply any make up on her face, as she had rushed from her bed to the hospital, she looked younger without make-up. Her hair was in natural soft waves and she'd thrown on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, the first things she laid her eyes on. She looked hung over to Jackson. He, however, just looked like he need a good night's rest, unable to keep his eyes open as he sat there.

A nurse popped in an hour later, while Jackson was still asleep. Chas was still sitting watching . . . waiting.

"Good morning. I'm Nurse Jennifer." The nurse greeted Chas, as she walked over to Aaron's bed and picked up the chart that had laid on the end table. Chas smiled at her tiredly, before she began to read the chart. "I'll just be doing a few checks, don't mind me." She added as she took Aaron's left arm and pulled a blood pressure cuff on to it, careful not to wake him.

"I think I might get a drink, while you're doing that actually." Chas said as she stood and aimed for the door. She wouldn't have left if it had just been her in the room, but Jackson was there. She could trust him to look after her boy. She's learnt last time he was in hospital she didn't _ever_ want to lose him, _ever_.

"Chas?" Cain called out to her down the corridor. She jumped, she'd forgotten she had called him earlier telling him where Aaron was. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. His short black hair glistening from the wet rain outside as the fluorescent lights overhead shone on to them.

"How is? How come you're not with him?" Cain shot at her, worried for his only nephew.

"Jacksons' with him don't worry." Chas explained as they continued to walk away from Aaron's room.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat while the nurse runs a few checks."

"I'll come with you, came as soon as I heard anything, missed breakfast." Cain said.

Chas laughed. "Now I can see where he get's bottomless pit of a stomach from."

"Oi." Cain glared, before cracking a smile to his sister. "Come on lets go get some bacon butties."

Cain and Chas brought themselves food from the cafe and sat in the cafeteria until they had finished sipping on the drinks after their meal. They returned to Aaron's room to find Jackson, Paddy and Hazel sitting outside, Doctor Robertson inside.

"What's going on?" Chas panicked looking to Jackson, Paddy, and then Hazel for answer.

"They're running a few more tests, I think." Paddy said.

"What tests?" Chas asked loudly. "And why?"

"They say its procedure." Jackson chipped in, just as Doctor Robertson walked out of the door.

"What's the latest?" Cain asked looking at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but what relation are you?" Doctor Robertson asked, he was man of sticking by the rules. Keeping patient confidentiality tight knit was what he played by.

"Uncle." Cain snapped.

"His blood pressure is quite low we're keeping a very close eye on that. We also have him on aggressive antibiotic treatment to fight against the bacterial Meningitis, which isn't taking a greater effect then we originally thought." Doctor Robertson informed them, glancing between Chas, Jackson and Paddy. "It seems he has declined rather quickly. His breathing is rapid and he's got a high temperature. We'll be sending him over to ICU now where we'll be sedating him and placing him on a ventilator."

"Oh my god." Chas breathed, taking in the seriousness of the situation. She could lose her son.

"W-w-why you putting him on a ventilator?" Paddy stuttered, asking the Doctor.

"Putting him on a ventilator will help control his breathing and blood pressure, while giving the antibiotics a chance to fight." Doctor Robertson answered. "We'll be moving him to ICU now, a nurse will come tell you when we've settled him in."

"Jackson, what happened?" Chas rounded on Jackson, knowing he was with him when he so suddenly declined.

"I-I don't know." Jackson stumbled. "I woke up when the nurse asked me to leave the room. They had an oxygen mask on him and injecting things into his IV. He didn't say anything. He was just staring at the ceiling." He shivered remembering the state Aaron was in when he woke.

"He'll be okay sis." Cain reassured, rubbing her arm.

"-You don't know he'll be okay!" Chas fumed, she was fed up with being told he would be okay.

"He's Aaron. He's survived before. He'll survive this time round." Cain said leaving no room for argument. "Now let's go sit down and wait for the nurse. If they're anything like before, they'll take ages."

True to form the nurse showed up that afternoon, guiding them up to ICU to Aaron's room, where he was laying still, tubes hooked up to him to help him breath and IV lines still attached. This was as worse as it good get, hopefully. Jackson thought. Frightened to touch anything Jackson took his usual seat at the bedside, watching Aaron, protecting him. Only two people were allowed in at anytime for many reasons, so it was just him at the moment while the others spoke about where to go from here.

Jackson jumped as Chas entered the room, smiling at him when they're eyes connected. "Paddy's going to take Hazel home, and then he'll come back later on." Chas told him as she sat down next to him. "Cain's go back as well, let Zac and Lisa and the others know what's happening. He'll call later."

"Just you, me and sleeping beauty then." Jackson laughed, for the first time in a while.

"Yeah looks like it. . ." Chas agreed. "I just wish he would stop doing this to me."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked pulling a face at her.

"I thought last time when he tried to . . . you know- kill himself, would be the last time I was here." Chas explained.

"He didn't do this deliberately." Jackson said.

"I know. . . It's just whenever we turn a corner he does something else to worry me." Chas said.

"That's what son's do." Jackson laughed.

"Yeah I suppose." Chas agreed lacing her fingers between Aaron's on his free hand.

"Or. . . It's just typical Aaron, never a dull moment. . ." Jackson added.

For the next week Jackson sat at Aaron's bedside for most of the day. He only returned home to sleep, wash and change. He'd made excuses for work. He wasn't able to go in. Chas was just the same, although she had to work so she wasn't there as much as she would have liked to have been. But any moment she had off work, she was at the hospital with Jackson. Zac and Lisa had come by one afternoon and visited Aaron. Paddy and Hazel often popped by when they could and so did Cain. He'd grown quite attached to his head case nephew. At times Jackson did wonder when he would ever hear Aaron's voice again and see his cheeky grin. It worried him at the very least.

Halfway through the week the doctors had told them they had decided to slowly wake Aaron up. Each day they lowered the sedation ever so carefully, until the eighth day he's been in hospital he began to wake. Jackson was day dreaming at the time of their holiday when it was just the two of them, not paying full attention to when Aaron began to stir. Being the only one in the room, nobody else had noticed Aaron's hand moved up towards his face to start pulling out the tubes that were helping him. Alerted by the change in his heartbeat on the monitor Jackson snapped his attention from his thoughts to Aaron who was panicking. Pale blue eyes wide and searching the room, hands scrapping at the tubes, the wires. Swiftly, Jackson pressed the alarm button to alert the medical team, before trying his best to calm the panicking teen.

"Hey, hey it's Jackson. Calm down Aaron, you're okay. Leave the tubes, don't pull them." Jackson soothed, attempting to calm Aaron's erratic heartbeat as the nurses and doctors swarmed in. They ushered him out of the room, leaving him to pace the corridor several times and peer through the window to his room. He pondered on whether to call Chas and the others, let them know he was waking. But he didn't want to leave him for to long on his own. Jackson decided to stay outside in the corridor until he was allowed back in to see his boyfriend. He was awake!

An ICU doctor, who was on call that evening, came out of Aaron's room to explain everything to Jackson. Aaron was doing well, according to the doctor, doing exactly what they wanted to happen. He had been responding well to the antibiotics and was on the mend, although he would be very weak at the moment. His fever was down and his blood pressure was up, they couldn't wish for more at the moment. The doctor explained to him that if all was well, Aaron could go home tomorrow, but would have to rely on a wheelchair for awhile. This alarmed Jackson at first but was put straight when he was told it would be because Aaron would be very tired and weak, that was all. It was only temporary.

An ICU doctor, who was on call that evening, came out of Aaron's room to explain everything to Jackson. Aaron was doing well, according to the doctor, he was making steady progress exactly what they wanted. He had been responding well to the antibiotics and was on the mend, although he would be very for a long time as yet. His fever was down and his blood pressure was up, they couldn't wish for more at the moment. The doctor explained to him that if all was well, Aaron could go home tomorrow, but warned him Aaron wouldn't be himself for a while.

"Can I see him now?" Jackson asked once the Doctor had finished explaining.

"Yes of course. Only for a while though." The doctor added, before Jackson slipped into Aaron's room.

He was awake and sitting, propped up by pillows, when Jackson laid eyes on him, an oxygen mask obscured his face. He smiled when he saw him, his eyes still dull a constant reminder that he wasn't out of the woods yet. Jackson charged over to him and pulled him into a hug, planting a long kiss on his forehead as he pulled away to look at him again.

"Don't _ever_ scare us like this again!" Jackson said full of emotion.

"I don't plan to." Aaron croaked, muffled from the plastic mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Good. I probably should call your mum. Let her know you're awake." Jackson said to him, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'll just nip outside, won't be long." He kissed Aaron swiftly on the forehead again, before Aaron could argue.

He watched as Jackson left the room, completely exhausted. He hated being in hospital, the medical sterile smell and the eerie quietness that drained people. He didn't like the loss of control either. He tugged at the oxygen mask, trying to make it lay comfortably on his face, eventually he pulled it off all together. His eyes fluttered shut again, welcoming the peaceful slumber.

As he wondered down the corridors in search of the exit he scrolled down his contact list on his phone and looked for Chas' phone number. Never before had he had Chas' number but she had insisted he had so he could call her if he ever needed to in an emergency. Hopefully he would only use her number to let her know good news, or meet up for a drink or something.

"Hi Chas, its Jackson, just calling to tell you Aaron's woken up." Jackson said on her Voicemail. "Okay, bye."

When Chas and Paddy arrived at the hospital, Jackson and Aaron were both watching the plasma screen T.V in the corner of the room, content in each other's company, although Aaron was struggling to keep his eyes open. Chas, just like Jackson, pulled Aaron into a hug as soon as she saw him. He pulled a face and wriggled to break free, back to his usual self.

"So how're you feeling?" Paddy asked, as they both sat down.

"Tired." Aaron mumbled a response.

"The doctor's said he would be tired for a while." Jackson explained to them. "But good news, he's allowed home tomorrow."

"Ah that is good news." Paddy cheered. "Adam and Ryan have been asking after ya, they'll be glad to see you up and about."

"Yeah." Aaron breathed his eyes closing, against his struggle to keep them open. He didn't want to sleep, he'd been asleep for ages now, he was sick of it. He couldn't wait to go home, go back to the garage, and go out with Jackson. But he couldn't keep up the struggle against his heavy eyelids.

While Aaron slept Chas went to look for a doctor who could update her on her son's condition. She was pleased he was coming home tomorrow. She just wanted to know more. She knew there was long lasting side affects to the disease he had constricted, she hoped and prayed that he was lucky enough to dodge these.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron watched Jackson as he concentrated on stuffing one of his hooded sweatshirts into a duffel bag. When Jackson finally gave up and flung it on an empty hospital chair, he burst out laughing.

"What are you finding so funny?" Jackson asked Aaron, as he moved over to him.

"Nothing, just you." Aaron laughed, trying to pull his face into a more serious expression.

"Well I'm glad I cause so much amusement for you." Jackson said as he rested his hands on Aaron's thighs, who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, dressed and ready to go home. "Ready to go home."

"You bet!" Aaron grinned. "When's Paddy getting here?"

"He said he would be here in ten, gonna wait outside for us." Jackson explained going back over to the bag and zipping it up.

"Ah right. Let's get going then." Aaron said standing up for the first time in a week.

"Woah there!" Jackson cried out, as an unstable Aaron swayed on his feet.

"It's alright. Head rush." Aaron told him, holding his arms out and his palms up, gesturing for Jackson to keep away, that he had everything under control.

"The doctor said that you should take it easy-." Jackson started.

"The doctor said. . ." Aaron snapped mockingly, pulling on his jacket.

"Well, if you want to get better. . ."

"I'll ignore you." Aaron smirked.

Aaron sat on the sofa at smithy cottage, watching the T.V as his mother busied her self in the kitchen making them all lunch. You could hear her bickering with Hazel, debating on which sandwich filler they should use. Jackson who sat next to him, found the whole thing so comical, a big grin on his face as he listened to them.

"Personally I would go for Cheese." Jackson said to Aaron.

"Go tell them that then." Aaron sighed.

"Too late . . ." Jackson replied as Chas burst into the living room with a big plate full of assorted sandwiches. Hazel followed behind with smaller plates for them to use, handing them one each.

"What ones would you like? We've got Chicken, ham, tuna and mayo." Chas asked Aaron politely, ready to hand him whatever sandwich he wished.

"I can get them myself." Aaron growled, leaning forward and snatching two chicken sandwiches on to his plate.

"Oh right, of course you can." Chas mumbled, sitting next to Hazel. Hazel, noticing the constant smothering from Chas was irritating Aaron, thought it would be best if they both left Jackson and him alone.

"Chas, I thought we could eat ours in the kitchen." Hazel hinted.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought we could have a little chat." Hazel said, hoping she would catch on and follow her into the kitchen. "We've never really had a proper conversation before, got to know one and other."

"I suppose." Chas said taking a few more sandwiches before following Hazel into the kitchen and closing the door behind them.

"Arrgh, they're doing my nut in!" Aaron let out as soon as the door clicked shut.

Jackson laughed. "She's worried about you."

"I'm fine!" Aaron snapped. "Just wish she would stop fussing all the time."

"She thought she was going to lose you again." Jackson reasoned. "You're still not back to normal health. What you had would knock anyone back awhile."

"Look. . . I'm fine okay. So can everyone stop fussing?" Aaron growled, standing up.

"Where're you going?" Jackson asked.

"Upstairs!"

"Aaron-." Jackson started as Aaron stormed out of the lounge and through the kitchen to the stairs.

The next couple of weeks Aaron spent at home in bed or in front of the T.V getting tired over the simplest things. It frustrated him that he couldn't do anything without feeling drained, Jackson often found him asleep before he got home from work. When the third week of being home from hospital came, Aaron was determined to get back to work. He woke up early enough, leaving Jackson asleep in bed, to grab a shower before leaving for the garage. He hadn't told Cain he was going to back to work today, but he was starting to climb the walls at home. Truth be told he missed the banter between him, Cain and Ryan.

"What you doing here?" Cain asked as Aaron strolled up the forecourt.

"Isn't it obvious, I work here." Aaron drawled.

Cain eyed him up and down, before saying "You sure you're well enough. I don't want you slipping up and ending up hurt, your mother would kill me. That's if twinkle toes doesn't through a fit."

Aaron just glared at Cain, hoping it would be enough to answer his ridiculous question. He grabbed his overalls from the inside of the garage and rubbed his hands together. "So . . . What needs doing?" Aaron asked.

"Two teas and a bacon butty." Cain answered with a smile. When Aaron didn't make a move towards the cafe he added. "Well? Run along then . . . "

Inside the cafe Hazel served him, Viv already being busy serving another customer.

"Back at work I see." Hazel commented as she handed him the bacon butty wrapped up in a white paper bag.

"Nothing gets past you." Aaron stated cheekily.

"Just take it easy you." Hazel said warningly. "Hope you're going part time."

Aaron didn't answer this just handed over the correct amount of change.

"Aaron, you look well." Viv said. He rolled his eyes before she continued. "When I was in hospital after having our Donner, one of the babies on the ward got what you had. Lost both their arms she did." Viv reminisced.

"Tragic." Aaron said back. "Now if you don't mind. . ."

Aaron headed out of the cafe, as Viv turned to Hazel. "I was only being nice. I can't see why your Jackson is with him. He hasn't a polite bone in his body."

"He's a nice lad." Was all Hazel said, receiving a questionable look from her co-worker.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, Aaron!" Jackson called as he walked towards a recognizable body lying underneath a car bonnet. Slowly the body slid it's self out from underneath on the board and sat up, wiping their hands on the trousers of the overalls.

"Alright?" Aaron asked, as Jackson stood over him.

"Nice to let me you're back at work today." Jackson pouted. "Woke up and you were gone."

"Aw, did you think I'd left ya when you work up to find me gone." Aaron joked standing up.

"I did." Jackson mocked back, as Cain stood in the garage watching them with a grossed-out look on his face.

"Don't distract him twinkle toes. That car needs shifting before four." Cain shouted to them.

"Don't worry, I won't distract your hard worker very long babe!" Jackson called back, intent on annoying Cain by his choice in pet names. Cain scowled and turned away, burying his head underneath the bonnet of a worn out old banger.

"On a more serious note, you're taking it easy, yeah?" Jackson asked.

"I don't need wrapping up in cotton wool Jackson!" Aaron snapped. "I'm fed up with people still treating me like I'm ill."

"Aaron, I don't think you still quite get how ill you were. Twice in one life time you've been hooked up to life support." Jackson snapped back. "I just think that maybe you should be taking things a little bit more easy. I don't wanna wake up one day and realize that you're not there any more. You're gonna kill yourself if you keep carrying on like this."

"Oh stop winging." Aaron warned before turning his back on him and retreating back to the car he was fixing.

"Just take things easy, if not for me. For Paddy." Jackson said before returning back to work himself.

Aaron didn't even reach mid afternoon, before he became too tired to carry on but he was too stubborn to give in. Cain found him dozing off with his head resting on the books inside the garage when he returned from a pick up job. He chucked the pick up van's keys towards narrowly missing his head, landing beside his ear startling him awake.

"Home now." Cain said simply, leaving no room to argue. He knew Aaron was still not well enough to work full time and him falling asleep just proved that. "Don't return until next week, any sooner and you're fired. No joking."

He shot Cain a look that could kill, as he ditched his overalls and stalked off down the gravel forecourt. He wasn't happy that everybody seemed to be joining forces against him. How was he supposed to get better and back to normal when everyone was stopping him from doing so?

That evening Hazel, Rhona, Jackson, Paddy and Aaron sat in the lounge watching a DVD chosen by the women. Paddy was sandwiched between the two on one sofa, while Jackson and Aaron hogged the other, curled up against each other. They weren't half an hour into the movie before Aaron was asleep on Jackson's chest, giving Hazel the opportunity to suggest an idea to her son she had thought of while at work when she had been chatting to a customer.

"Jackson, have you thought about going away for a weekend, just the two of you?" Hazel asked him.

"I can't say it's crossed my mind." Jackson admitted, he'd been too caught up in Aaron's health.

"I was chatting to a customer this morning who was on a weekends break after falling seriously ill just a few weeks back. She said it was just what she needed." Hazel told him. "I said to my self 'Hazel! That's just what the boys need.'"

"I don't know mum. I've got a lot of work on at the moment." Jackson said, looking down to a sleeping Aaron. "I can't really afford to have another few days off after taking so much off recently."

"I'm sure your boss will understand." Hazel said. "Thought you could go to the Lake District or something, nothing fancy."

Jackson thought about it through the rest of the movie. When the credits began to roll he pulled out his phone and searched weekend breaks on the internet. There was a cheap deal going on a cottage just a few miles north in the Lake District, just where his mother had suggested. He wondered for a moment whether Aaron would appreciate the gesture. He'd gone on holiday abroad not so long ago, so a weekend away would be alright. Without any more hesitation, Jackson called the Cottage owners and booked their holiday.


End file.
